Julia Savanna Burns-Regis
This character is set within the future time periods of the Zarvok continuity, until the present time period is moved to the date this character is placed in Julia Savanna Burns-Regis is a major protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. She is the half-breed daughter of Joshua and Marilyn, who she wants to take after the two of being apart of the Zarvok Federations. However, due to her age, she is still unqualified to be an official member of it's military, and for the time being is an active member of Team Freedom in the Republic of Acorn to get the fighting experience she needs. Basic Info Birth Name: Julia Savanna Burns-Regis Age: 18 Gender: Female Species: Sentrium Mobian (Half-breed) Height: 3 Foot and 6 Inches Weight: 74.81 Pounds Eye Color: Cyan (Right) and Red (Left) Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): July 18th, 3250. Location of Birth: New Mobotropolis, Westside Island (Northamer), Mobius Occupation: Republic of Acorn (Resident/Team Freedom) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Angered Very Easily, 10 is Rarely Angered): 3 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 3 out of 10 Perception: 6 out of 10 Endurance: 5 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 7 out of 10 Agility: 4 out of 10 Luck: 2 out of 10 Total: 32 out of 35 Appearance Julia Savanna Burns-Regis is a light cyan and red furred Sentrium Mobian half-breed, weighing about seventy four point eighty one pounds, and due to having complete Heterochromia, has a left cyan eye and right red eye. She also has curled-down spines (simply put: Amy spines) that are tipped red, as well as some red smaller spines on the back and sides of her head (much like her mother, only she has fewer), along with three bangs on her forehead, some yellow hair on her forehead, and a normal breast size (or a 3C cup size). Her M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter Sword handle is attached upon her left hip via a red holster, while her modified Astred Plasma Pistol is attached upon her right hip via a brown holster, and her modified C-T59 Plasma Rifle in a green holster on her back. Standard Attire Julia usually wears her father's old powder blue t-shirt, which is worn over by a green unbuttoned hoodless coat that have orange buttons and exterior pockets, along with her mother's old green skirt that has two indigo stripes going across the dress horizontally (one in the middle and one on the bottom), while also having her mother's old black fingerless gloves, and her father's black boots that have two horizontal red stripes (one on the top and one in the middle) and orange accents. Alternate Attires ??? Personality Social-Wise Julia takes mostly after her mother in being a polite and good-willed person, wanting the best for her family and friends, even going to the point where she can be quite pushy towards them whenever she sees they aren't feeling all that well or when there's something wrong of them, implying deep and concerning care to the ones she cares for. Unlike her mother though, she is also highly nervous and shy around others, even when she's opened up to them. There are some times that she can even get overly emotional like her mother, though this usually depends on the situation but it doesn't happen as much. Although uncommon but not exactly rare, Julia also expresses a sort of "weird" side to her, as sometimes she'll do something that would be completely random, for almost little to no reason as to why. To put it simply: she is mainly good-willed and polite like her mother, while in certain situations she will suddenly have a change in emotion while overly expressive with them. She is also very shy and nervous, but also has a bit of an uncommon "weird" side to her as well. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, she takes after her father in being a somewhat tactical and strategic individual with a defensive-offensive type, usually to get information on the opponent while going defensive, before going on the offensive suddenly when having acquired enough information, though sometimes this can go the other way around. In battle, Julia is very determined to win a fight, not backing down when she sees she can achieve victory (much like her father), though she also takes after her mother in the sense that she has a slight pacifism, preferring to incapacitate rather than kill and even would avoid fighting altogether. However, having her father's short temper, her rage can easily throw this pacifism out the window temporarily when things aren't going her way. Though if she were to kill or heavily wound someone in her rage (or even out of it for that matter), she will feel extremely guilty for her actions, and will take time to recover emotionally; she'll even feel guilty and take time to emotionally recover for allowing herself to succumb to her temper in the first place. To put it simply: Julia is tactical and strategic in her fights, and is very determined to win said fight, however she is slightly pacifist in her fights as well, where sometimes her short temper will get in the way. Preferences Likes: Team Freedom, Peace, Her parents (Like... a lot), Close friends, Zarvok Federations, Machines/Automatons, Milkshakes, Grilled Cheese-Ham Sandwich, Jakki, ??? Dislikes: Her temper, Losing a fight, Soda, Lasagna, Bullies, ??? Relations with other Characters These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * Joshua Sentrium Burns Father * Marilyn Bagley Regis Mother * Jayden Sarah Burns Aunt * Adex Zarvok Burns Grandfather * Nora Greene "Step-grandmother" Allies/Friends * Jakki Friend * Melody Prower Friend/Partner * Skye Prower Friend * Cream the Rabbit Friend/Teammate * Heavy & Bomb Friend/Teammate * Rotor Walrus Friend/Teammate/Superior * ??? Neutral/Rivals * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter Swords The M9-Z4 Antimatter/Dark Matter Sword is an advanced melee weapon that consists of two blades, an antimatter blade on the left of the handle with a dark matter blade on the right. The antimatter blade is much more lethal than the dark matter blade, as it proves extreme effectiveness when given contact with matter, with the dark matter blade being more of a incapacitation blade rather than a lethal one, although it could still inflict serious harm. The blade is very effective in close-quarters, and could even block against ranged attacks whenever possible. Julia's M9-Z4 is actually one of the ones that used to be in his possession, before giving one of them to her for use in combat. Modified Astred Plasma Pistol The Zarvokian Astred Plasma Pistol is a configurable semi-auto and fully automatic sidearm that can go through the toughest of armors (since the ammunition is plasma). Marilyn's modifications to the weapon include of a secondary chargeable stun shot that involves the plasma being charged up differently in a way that can stun opponents, along with a comfort grip and holographic scope. The weapon has a twelve shot limit before it requires a battery recharge, while two overcharged shots will also require a recharge. Julia had actually received this weapon from her mother once she had found a suitable replacement. Modified C-T59 Plasma Rifle The modified variation of the popular Zarvokian C-T59 Plasma Rifle is a highly advanced Plasma Rifle. The plasma itself is a powerful infantry-based weapon that can go through even the toughest of armors (it being a plasma weapon). Joshua's modifications to his C-T59 Plasma Rifle consist of a reflex scope, as well as firing more powerful shots of plasma compared to a standard C-T59. The rifle still obtains its one hundred maximum shot capacity before needing a battery replacement, and a switchable Semi-Automatic and Automatic rate of fire configuration. Julia also received this weapon from her father once he found a suitable replacement. Abilities and Traits Ice Creation/Manipulation Solo Ability Inheriting this ability from her father's side of the family, Julia is able to create and manipulate Ice, allowing her to create immense attacks and defensive barriers with this ability. Much like her father, Julia does not require the need of water molecules around to create ice, therefore she is able to create as much Ice as much as her stamina can allow her to (though she can still freeze water into ice with less stamina consumption), though much unlike her father, she can actually directly control as much ice substances as she wants, giving her a great deal of authority in the battlefield. However, she is limited by the size of the individual ice substances that she is controlling. Meaning as an example: if Julia tries to manipulate an entire array No matter how hard Julia tries, this limit imposed on her cannot be broken. When creating Ice for her own use, it usually takes up some amount of stamina, which depends on the overall size and thickness of the conjured ice. If there are existing batches of Ice or even Frost in the current area, Julia is able to directly control them as well with a fewer cost to her stamina. Julia is even able to directly freeze opponents either internally or externally, however she needs direct contact with the opponent with a significant amount of ice on said opponent. A couple of ice spikes impaling through someone's limbs or their body in general is usually enough to allow this. Pyrokinesis Solo Ability Due to inherited traits from her mother's side of the family, Julia is able to conjure and manipulate fire for her to use offensively or defensively. Her most commonly used ability in combat alongside her Ice Manipulation, she is able to conjure many attacks involving fire, which can be highly effective to those who do not have a suitable counter to her attacks. When she conjures fire though, it consumes a bit of her stamina, with said consumption varying on how long her attack is in effect, and how powerful it is. If there is existing patches of fire in the current area, she is able to manipulate them, and is even able to manipulate existing patches of Napalm (however she cannot conjure it) to use for her advantage with less stamina consumption. Enraged Determination Ability Enraged Determination is a ability that appears uncommon within the Sentrium subspecies, even though Sentriums with LOT levels 3 - 7 have access to it. The ability is usually a last-ditch effort used by those who have the ability, and when their stamina has reached low levels during a fight, or if they are wounded to a certain point. Upon activation of this ability, the person's stamina will be completely replenished, as well as getting a speed and reflex boost and a stamina regeneration factor. The person's right eye will also emit in a flame-like state, with the flame's color being the color of their irises.. the flame will grow larger as the user's will to fight grow. The flame also acts as a representation on how powerful the person; the larger the flame, the faster the person's speed and reflexes get, and the faster their stamina regeneration. However, this ability does not last forever. The user of this ability has a set time duration until the ability's effects wear off. Specifically, the time limit depends on the user's level of Endurance; users with level 1 - 5 endurance will have a maximum 10 minute time period, while users with level 6 - 10 endurance will have a shorter 5 minute time period. Once the ability's effects wear off, the user's stamina decreases to where they are almost exhausted. The ability's effects will also wear off if the user calms down to a certain point, as the ability is only active in any of their rage ascensions. Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Julia's rage ascension, which is only accessible if she reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. Since Julia has her father's temper in battle, the chance of her entering this state is fairly significant if things aren't going her way, though she can also go into this ascension in casual conversation provided if she's ticked off enough. Within this ascension, she will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where he is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Julia's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that her eye color is replaced with black sclera with a left red iris and a right cyan iris, which is only possible not only from her Sentrium heritage, but also because of her complete Heterochromia. Other than that, her appearance is basically the same. Due to her being a half-breed, it is theoretically possible that she may also have a locked second level of her rage ascension, though it is unknown of at this point. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths TBA Weaknesses Julia has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, you must take the time to figure them out by reading her page. Appearances This includes continuities, series, stories, roleplays, etc. Canon * Zarvok Federations continuity * ??? Non-Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? History/Backstory (3250 - ???) TBA Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts.